The present disclosure relates generally to nanostructures and methods of making the same.
Since the inception of semiconductor technology, a consistent trend has been toward the development of smaller device dimensions and higher device densities. As a result, nanotechnology has seen explosive growth and generated considerable interest. Nanotechnology is centered on the fabrication and application of nano-scale structures, or structures having dimensions that are often 5 to 100 times smaller than conventional semiconductor structures. Nanowires are included in the category of nano-scale structures.
Nanowires are wire-like structures having at least one linear dimension (e.g., diameter) ranging from about 1 nm to about 800 nm. It is to be understood that the diameter of the nanowire may also vary along the length (e.g., from several hundred nanometers at the base to a few nanometers at the tip). Nanowires are suitable for use in a variety of applications, including functioning as conventional wires for interconnection applications or as semiconductor devices. Nanowires are also the building blocks of many potential nano-scale devices, such as nano-scale field effect transistors (FETs), p-n diodes, light emitting diodes (LEDs) and nanowire-based sensors, to name a few.